toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Organised crime in Krakozhia
Organised crime in Krakozhia refers to crimes in Krakozhia committed by organised crime syndicates, with such criminal activities including drug trafficking, contract killing, racketeering, and others. History End of the Second World War to the 1970s In the immediate aftermath of the Second World War, crime was rampant throughout Krakozhia with armed gangs using stolen weapons robbing villages, and some even making their way into urban areas. These gangs often worked with the condemned soldiers, members of the anti-communist resistance. However, after the crushing of the resistance in 1946, these gangs were considered an unacceptable competitor to the state, and by 1950 they had been wiped out. As a result, organised crime in Krakozhia from the 1950s to the 1970s was primarily comprised of small groups comprising up to fifteen members. The small size of these criminal groups was to keep under the radar of the government, as larger organisations would quickly be seen as potential subversive elements and stamped out. Organised crime in this time period effectively focused solely on smuggling, be this of foreign currency, food, art, pornography, anti-government materials, drugs, or people. As this smuggling allowed people to live slightly more comfortable lives, it enjoyed a kind of cult following and was generally seen in a positive light by the population. In the 1970s, a new type of organised crime emerged in the form of car thefts. Cars were stolen using forged or stolen keys, wires, high temperatures, or smashing the windows, taken to a garage to be made over, and then sold. However, the rate of capture and prosecution of car thieves in the 1970s was very high, making it an unprofitable venture. 1980s Beginning in the 1980s, criminal organisations in Krakozhia began to gain links with law enforcement, with milicja officers helping to legitimise stolen cars. Car theft became a profitable enterprise for criminal organisations with the new links to the milicja, and also expanded its operations overseas. Muzaffaridistani criminals stole Audis, Volkswagens, Mercedes, and Peugeots, then handed them over to Krakozhian couriers, who then registered the cars, modified them at a garage, and sold them. Some organisations also simply rented cars in Muzaffaridistan from a car rental company, drove them into Krakozhia, and resold them. These criminal organisations kept on the good side of the government by selling some of their cars to state security officers, private entrepreneurs, clergymen, athletes, and prominent members of the Krakozhian Workers' Party. In the mid-1980s, drug smuggling in Krakozhia increased rapidly, with Krakozhia mainly serving as a transit point for drugs to be transported to other countries in the Toy Islands. At the same time, large scale amphetamine production began in the country, mainly from chemical reagents brought in from Muzaffaridistan. The Poldovian Civil War and the 1990s As the government faced the more serious threat of the uprising in Poldovia during the Poldovian War of Independence and even milicja officers were called up to join the fight, criminals gained some more breathing room in 1989 and 1990. The Vietnamese worker community in Krakozhia, which already had established themselves as a transit for smuggling between Krakozhia, Vietnam, and Birshatar and had a far more developed network within the community compared with local Krakozhian criminal groups, began to establish a foothold outside the worker barracks and lay the foundations of setting itself up as a significant force in the Krakozhian criminal world. In particular, one man, Bao Lê Hồng, came to prominence. Nevertheless, despite the slight reprieve, criminal organisations in Krakozhia had to toe a fine line and prevent themselves from being seen as supporting either the Poldovian Provisional Government or the Krakozhian democratic opposition as this would lead to quick intervention by the security services, especially as Plan Ščit-10 was ongoing. 2000s to the present day Activities Black market Drug trafficking Human trafficking Violent crime Organisation Gangs *Bao crime syndicate Prominent individuals *Bao Lê Hồng Non-Krakozhian criminal groups in Krakozhia See also *Crime in Krakozhia *Law enforcement in Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia Category:Crime in Krakozhia Category:Law enforcement in Krakozhia